Bravo
by Sincerely-Vixen
Summary: He was always there, cheering me on. Waiting until I was finished to yell ‘Bravo’. He would always make sure to get the front row, center, smiling his same sweet smile. InuXKag. Now with a sequel: "Encore."


Bravo

Bravo

One-Shot

**A/N:**** Omg! I LOVE this fanfic! Seriously LOVE! Enjoy!**

**Vix **

**Kagome's POV**

He was always there, cheering me on. Waiting until I was finished to yell 'Bravo'. He would always make sure to get the front row, center, smiling his same sweet smile and his eyes…his eyes would always hold so much love.

I would never forget him, and I know he wouldn't forget me, but it's sad…sad to know that we both let the love we held so dear…fade away.

**Flashback**

"_HOLY CRAP!" Kagome screeched at the top of her lungs. She jumped up and down, screaming until she could hardly breathe. And that is exactly how InuYasha, her boyfriend, found her when he came into her house. _

"_Uh…Kagome, you know I love you, and I'd love you a whole lot more if you could stop and breathe." InuYasha smiled, he came up behind her and hugged her, Kagome laughed and turned to meet her boyfriend. She looked deep into his gold eyes and then, suddenly tugged his silver hair down to her level._

"_Guess what!" Kagome screamed clutching a piece of white paper to her chest, as well as InuYasha's silver tresses. InuYasha laughed and asked what she met._

"_SILENT MESSAGE __GOT INTO THE BATTLE OF THE BANDS!" Kagome lunged at him chanting her band name, Silent Message, InuYasha's eyes widened and then he hugged her tightly._

"_Congratulations Kagome!" InuYasha knew that Kagome had wanted to be in a band since she was fourteen. After seeing Ayumi Hamasaki perform live, as a birthday present from him. Kagome had worked hard and finally it all paid off._

"_Oh my gosh! I have to phone Sango, Kilala and Kagura!" Kagome jumped excitedly to the phone, her black raven hair swirling around her, her bright brown eyes lighting up as she dialed the phone and her voice slightly hoarse from yelling so much._

_InuYasha sat back and laughed, he would always treasure her happiness, but it just made the news that much harder to break…_

**End of Flashback**

I knew he had something on his mind, but I was too wrapped up in my own life to fully comprehend his. That was my first mistake, my second…Letting him go.

**Flashback**

"_Alright! Good night ladies and gentlemen! Remember 'Live long Silent message'!" Kagome yelled, she smiled at her fans. _

_She was currently at the battle of the bands, after all of her songs she would look at InuYasha and he would always be yelling Bravo. Sango, her best friend and drummer, pulled her pony tail out and stood by Kagome. Kilala, her base, flipped her cream colored hair over her shoulder and stood by them, Kagura, her second guitarist, fingered everyone and took her black creamy hair out of its original bun. _

_The other bands started to fill the stage._

_The crowd cheered as the judges announced the winners._

"_Ok, and the winners of Battle of the bands is…Crescent Valley! Second up is Silent Message!" The judge, Yura announced, she had a short sharp hair cut and bright red lipstick, blue eye shadow and a black leather dress._

_Kagome, Sango, Kilala and Kagura jumped up and down anyway, they had made it Second out of 53 bands!_

"_Kagome!" InuYasha's rough voice rang throughout the stage, Kagome smiled and jumped over to him._

"_Did you hear?!" Kagome jumped._

"_Well it was a little hard not to…She was holding a mike and the speakers were right beside me." InuYasha smirked as Kagome glared._

"_Congratulations!" InuYasha smiled as he kissed her on the lips. Sango made choking noises in the background and Kilala made kissing noises, Kagura looked and then gagged._

"_Kagome…I need to tell you something." Kagome looked up at him in a bit of alarm._

"_What is it?" Kagome asked, hesitantly._

"_It's about work…my boss, Naraku…he transferred me…" InuYasha said slowly, Kagome looked at him and then, to InuYasha's surprise, smiled._

"_Oh, that's all? I can still see you; I mean it's not gonna be that far…" Kagome was cut off when InuYasha shook her by her shoulders gently._

"_You don't understand Kagome…I'm getting transferred to America…" InuYasha was thrown off guard when Kagome lunged at him, she started to shake violently with tears, InuYasha held her and kissed her temple._

"_No! I don't want you to go…not now…not ever!" Kagome cried, Sango was about to run to Kagome, but Kagura stopped her._

"_This is their time, it's not right to interfere." Kagura whispered they all stayed back and watched as Kagome cried; InuYasha also let his own pain out. Tears slowly streaked down his face and he held Kagome with all of his love._

"_I don't want to go either, but I need to, you'll be okay though, you have your music, your friends and your family…" InuYasha started, Kagome shook her head._

"_But I won't have you…I love you InuYasha, with all my heart, forever and ever." Kagome cried as she kissed InuYasha, both put all they had into their kiss, knowing it would be one of the few they would ever have…_

**End of Flashback**

That's right, he was to leave in a week, and through that week we shared all of our love.

We tried to keep in touch with our relationship, but we both knew that it wouldn't work, and 2 months after that we broke up.

That was 2 years ago, after that we decided to just be friends, of course I still love him, but he's moved on…a girl named Kikyo I believe, she seems sweet enough, looks kind of like me but more mature. I did cry but I'm happy that he's met someone, and maybe one day soon I can meet someone too.

Anyway I better get going I have to be back on stage in less then 30 seconds, or Sango's going to skin me alive.

**Normal Pov**

Kagome walked back onto the stage, she walked up to the mike after winking at Sango and took hold of the audience.

"Hey ladies and Gents, hope you enjoyed our intermission! Silent Message is ready to rock your World!!" The crowd roared as Kagome started to sing.

She was in the middle of the song when she started to look around the crown for a familiar face, one that was at all of her concerts for the past 2 years.

She first spotted a girl, the girl was wearing a blue tank top and jeans, who smiled up at her, and Kagome sang and smiled back, while doing a little wave, the girl waved back.

Kagome looked to the girls' right and saw…InuYasha, he locked eyes with her and Kagome almost forgot to sing.

She smiled and he smiled back. She finished the song and InuYasha yelled…'Bravo'…Kagome smiled and mouthed Thank you.

The crowd went wild; Kagome and her band took a bow and went to back stage, Kagome waited for InuYasha to show up like he always did.

"Kagome!" InuYasha waved to her, Kagome snapped out of her thought and smiled she ran to him and hugged him, and then she hugged Kikyo.

"How are you Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

"I'm well, and you?" Kikyo asked politely.

"I'm good too." Kagome smiled at both of them, InuYasha had his arm around Kikyo's waist and Kikyo around his. InuYasha whispered something to Kikyo.

"Well I've got to go, I'll talk to you later Kagome, we should hang out sometime again." Kikyo said as she hugged Kagome, Kagome smiled and nodded her head.

"So how are you?" Kagome asked InuYasha after Kikyo left.

"Well I'm busy but besides that I'm good." InuYasha smiled, Kagome and InuYasha sat in a comfortable silence, until InuYasha broke it.

"…I'm…going to ask Kikyo to marry me in July…" InuYasha said, Kagome gasped and then hugged him

"Wow! Finally settling down eh?" InuYasha chuckled, Kagome laughed along side him, but she was a bit hurt.

"Yeah, well…oh I got to go, I'll see you soon, and call every once and a while!" InuYasha scorned playfully, He hugged Kagome and she hugged him back, her eyes slowly watering.

InuYasha left and Kagome sat there for a second…then smiled, wiped her eyes and went to her friends.

'_Sure, I lost InuYasha, but I know I'll always have a place __in his Heart…and I know…he'll always be front row, center, smiling his same sweet smile and waiting until I finished to yell…'Bravo'…' _

**A/N: **Yeah so that's _'Bravo'_ I thought it up while, you're never going to believe it, watching Full Metal Alchemist the movie, yeah I know, weird right? Well I dunno I was watching it and out of no where I thought of this, it's pretty simple, but I'm pretty happy with it, and I hope you all are too, anyway R&R if you all wanna, Peace.

**Vixen**


End file.
